


Flufftember #4

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Rising from the Dust
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Flufftember prompts:Jackriel - PDA
Relationships: Jack Windsor/Gabriel Santiago
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Flufftember 2020





	Flufftember #4

Gabriel watched with a mixture of amusement, affection, and exasperation as Jack bent into the car to scoop the dog into his arms. They’d only made it halfway from the car to the grocery store before Ricochet’s mournful howling had gotten the best of Jack, forcing him to return for the animal.

“Don’t give me that look,” Jack told Gabriel as he straightened with the one-eyed dog cradled in his arms. Ricochet licked at Jack’s face, his tail thumping happily. 

“I didn’t say anything.” Gabriel paused. “Are you seriously taking him in the store?”

“He has separation anxiety.” Jack sounded defensive, but his expression was sheepish. “He’s very attached.”

“I’m very attached to you, too,” Gabriel said, leaning up to give his husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, well. I’m not leaving you in the car to whine and howl, either.”

Gabriel laughed. “And Ricochet and I both appreciate the consideration,” he said, scratching the dog behind an ear. “Don’t we, buddy? Even if your daddy’s going to get us kicked out of the store.”

“If little old ladies can bring in their Pomeranians wearing bows, I can bring in my one-eyed beagle mutt,” Jack said, and Gabriel laughed again as he grabbed a shopping cart outside the door and turned it around for Jack to put the dog into the basket. “Here, hold our very hairy son,” Jack added, handing Ricochet to Gabriel.

The dog squirmed excitedly, licking Gabriel’s stubbled jaw. Ricochet didn’t care where he was going, as long as he was with them. Gabriel watched Jack strip off his jacket and lay it in the basket of the cart. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he put the dog on the coat, but the gesture was good-natured and full of affection. 

“Don’t laugh at me,” Jack said.

Gabriel reached out and pulled him closer, looping his arms around Jack’s waist. “Never,” he answered, tipping his face up to kiss Jack’s smiling lips. “I just didn’t think we’d become the old gay couple with the dog son _quite_ so soon.”

Jack chuckled against Gabriel’s mouth. “What do you think Ben and Alex will say when we get all three of them matching sweaters for Christmas?”

“They’ll be _thrilled_ ,” Gabriel exclaimed. 

Both men looked at the cart, where Ricochet sat on Jack’s coat, tongue lolling from his mouth, watching them with his single eye, and they reached out in unison to pet his head. 

*

Twenty minutes later, they were still roaming slowly through the aisles of the grocery store, carefully stacking items in the cart around the dog so they wouldn’t disturb him. Ricochet was curled up on the jacket, unconcerned. 

“Do we need peanut butter?” Jack asked.

“We always need peanut butter,” Gabriel said, watching as Jack grabbed a large jar from the shelf. “It was on the list I made,” he added, unable to resist the teasing dig he’d been biting back for nearly half an hour.

“Oh,” Jack answered innocently as he put the jar in the cart, “the list you left on the kitchen counter?”

Gabriel laughed. “It was my job to make the list, it was your job to bring it.”

Jack turned and put his hands on Gabriel’s shoulders. “Babe,” he said, his expression and tone overly earnest, “you have to tell me these things, you know I’m not as smart as you.”

“Asshole,” Gabriel laughed.

Jack winked. “Never heard you complain.”

Gabriel pursed his lips for a kiss, and Jack quickly obliged. “I might keep you around,” Gabriel allowed. He glanced to the side as someone approached them with a cart. “Sorry,” he said with a bright smile, maneuvering their own basket out of the middle of the aisle. “Got distracted.”

The woman smiled, glanced at Jack, and said, “Understandable,” before continuing past them.

Gabriel looked at Jack and grinned. 

“Shut up,” Jack muttered.

“Oh, oh, look who’s blushing _now_ ,” Gabriel laughed, slipping a hand into Jack’s back pocket as they started in the opposite direction as the woman. Jack was pushing the cart, but he elbowed gently at Gabriel’s ribs, making Gabriel laugh again. “Let her be jealous—let everyone in the store be jealous.”

“There’re like...four other people shopping.”

“Let’s get grapes,” Gabriel said as they made their way into the produce section. “I can feed them to you in bed.”

“Sounds sticky.”

“Only if you drool.”

“I only drool over you.”

“Damn straight,” Gabriel said, and Jack grinned at him. Gabriel picked up a single banana that someone had left lying beside the bunches and held up the curved fruit. “Does this remind you of anything?”

“I knew a guy.”

“Huh,” Gabriel said, eyeing the banana as he held it out. “Was it…” He held it up for a couple of seconds before turning it so it was curved in the opposite direction. “Or…?” He raised his eyebrows at Jack.

“All I remember is, it was the wrong way,” Jack laughed. “Now you, on the other hand…” He reached over into a display and picked up a large parsnip.

“You don’t even like parsnips.”

“I like yours,” Jack said with a crooked smile.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to butter me up so we can go buy a hundred dollars worth of dog treats.”

Ricochet lifted his head, blinking his eye at Gabriel.

“Sugarlips, I always wanna butter you up,” Jack said, replacing the parsnip and slipping an arm around Gabriel to pull him closer, “but you’re always worried it’ll stain the sheets. And look, you got him all perked up, now we _have_ to buy him some you-know-whats.”

“Fine, but we’re not getting those Rachael Ray bones that gave him gas.”

“But those are his favorite.”

“If he farts in my face all night again, one of us will be sleeping on the sofa.”

Jack looked at the dog. “Sorry, Ric. No soup bones.” Ricochet shifted on the jacket, grumbling. “Now, now, don’t talk about Second Daddy like that.”

“Second Daddy,” Gabriel muttered under his breath, shaking his head, but he couldn’t keep the smile from his face. 

“We’ll find something else you like, don’t worry.”

“Or we could get him the soup bones and send him to sleep with his brother Alex.”

Jack laughed, turning to kiss Gabriel. “Genius. Your brain is the second part of you I fell in love with.”

Gabriel returned his kiss, but murmured against his lips: “They’re gonna kick us out if we keep making out in produce.”

“You’re right.” Jack pulled back but kept an arm around Gabriel’s waist as he turned to the cart. “Let’s go make out in the pet food aisle.”

“Sweet-talker,” Gabriel chuckled, turning his head to kiss Jack’s shoulder.


End file.
